Home
by Persephone Swan
Summary: Simon and Alisha fic. First lemon. Not good at summaries.


The sliding metal made a loud clanging noise as she pushed it across the elevator doorway. She flinched at the noise and moved quickly into the room hoping she hadn't woken him. She dropped her bag to the floor carefully and removed her pink ballet pumps from her aching feet. Her hand reached up and pulled the blue head scarf from her hair, allowing her curls to drop down and tickle her neck. She undressed quickly, her jean shorts hitting the floor with a dull thud and her shirt being replaced with one of Simon's that lay on the floor next to the bed. As she removed her gold hoop earrings she smiled at the sprawled shape of her boyfriend on the bed. She crawled over the mattress and climbed under the covers carefully trying not to wake him. He sighed as she settled in close to him and turned his head to bury his nose in her hair.

He inhaled deeply and mumbled a sleepy, "Hi."

She leaned in closer to press her lips gently to his in a silent _hello. _

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Just gone 12. I got off early." He hummed softly in agreement only half listening. She smiled.

"Go back to sleep, baby," she whispered, kissing his forehead lightly and snuggling down pressed against him.

* * *

><p>He woke slowly, unwilling to open his eyes just yet. He could feel her warmth pressed against his back, her small hands pressed against his flat stomach. He reached back with his legs to tangle them with hers and she murmured quietly, tightening her grip on him. She nuzzled her nose further into the back of his neck and placed an open mouthed kiss there.<p>

"Good morning, gorgeous," he said quietly.

"Yes it is," she answered sleepily. He turned slowly to face her wrapping his arms around her and moving one of his thighs between hers. He slowly opened his eyes adjusting to the faint light quickly, eager to see her. Her golden curls were a mess around her face, her eyelashes dark where they rested on her cheeks. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her blue eyes fluttered open unhurriedly and she sighed happily when his smiling face came into view.

"What are you staring at, perv," she teased. He grinned at her before sliding his palms down her back to squeeze her bum and pull her hips closer.

"My sexy girlfriend," he replied, rubbing their noses together. She leaned in and kissed him languidly, their tongues sliding together wetly. He groaned deeply as she pushed him onto his back and moved on top of him, resting her weight on him. His fingers tangled in her curly hair, tugging gently. She traced her fingers across the collar of his white t-shirt, tickling his neck with her fingertips. She trailed them down his defined arms then dipped them under the shirt to run up his abs. He moaned quietly, his hands moving from her hair down her back and under her shirt to feel the soft skin underneath. Her hips rolled against his feeling the hardness that had already formed there. She loved this about him; he was always ready for her.

"God Simon, I want you so much, baby," she groaned, her hips rolling in a steady rhythm. He ran his hands up to her shoulders, pulling her shirt up and over her head, revealing her upper body to him. He threw the shirt to the floor simultaneously rolling them over until she was under him. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, across her collarbone and down to the dip between her breasts. He placed open mouthed kisses across the skin there, nipping sharply with his teeth then soothing the sting with his tongue. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, her hands gripping his bum, encouraging him to move his hips. Her small hands slipped under his boxer shorts making him groan loudly.

"I love you so much," he moaned into her mouth, nibbling at her lower lip softly. She smiled at him blissfully and pressed her lips harder onto his.

"I love you too," she said, her lips touching his, "Take off your boxers, baby." She hooked her thumbs into the material and pulled them down hastily. He kicked them off onto the floor when she could no longer reach and she laughed when they got stuck on his foot.

"Shush woman. Stop laughing," he grinned down at her, tracing his fingers down her flushed cheeks.

Her giggles subsided gradually as he stroked the bare skin of her stomach, his fingers tracing circles around her belly button. His fingers dipped lower, following the edge of her lacy knickers. Her hips tilted up in invitation and her eyes fluttered closed when he edged his fingers down through the small patch of hair to find her wet center. She moaned and her hips bucked when he slid his fingertip over her sensitive clit.

"Simon, please, off," she panted. He pulled her knickers down quickly throwing them off to the side before lying back down between her legs and kissing her softly.

"I need to be closer," he moaned, his hips rubbing against her, his cock sliding wetly against her just where she wanted him.

"Please, I want you closer too," she panted raising her legs to wrap around his waist. He reached between them, placing his tip against her opening before sliding into her warmth with a groan.

"God, Alisha. You feel amazing," he grunted gently as his hips met hers. He moved gently, slowly at first, catching every moan that left her mouth in his. She clutched his backside in her hands, urging him to move faster, harder. He groaned into her neck, peppering kisses there as his hips set a slightly faster pace.

"Harder, baby, please," she gasped as he hit a spot within her that made her shudder, "Oh, so close." He scraped his teeth slowly across her shoulder suppressing the loud moan that threatened to spill from his mouth. His thumb reached down between them, pushing against her clit, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her.

"Please, come for me, baby. I'm so close, can't hold on much longer," he moaned as they moved together frantically. His thumb brushed her clit once more just as he hit that spot within her one more time and her body convulsed as she fell into her orgasm. He yelled as her walls contracted around him, triggering his own release. He panted into her hair, his arms clutching her tightly as they shuddered through their releases together. He rolled to the side carefully, slipping out of her but keeping her close.

"Mmm," she shuddered one last time, pushing a leg between his. He kissed her softly, nibbling at her lips and feeling her mouth stretch into a satisfied grin.

"I missed you last night," he whispered against her lips, "I have no control when it comes to you," he kissed her again, "It's pathetic."

She smiled at him, "No more pathetic than I am with you. I love you, stupid, and I missed you too. I hate my job."

"Then quit." She sighed at his logic.

"If only I could. Anyway let's not talk about this. I'm still basking in your hotness." His cheeks flushed pink, a dark stain across his pale skin. She sniggered a little at his face before peppering his pink cheeks with kisses. She slowed her kisses, pressing her lips only to his now. He pulled her gently closer, mumbling a quiet, "I love you," before they started their day together.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a little terrifying, my first proper lemon. Sorry that I've not yet continu<strong>**ed some of my other stuff but I will be very soon, I already have some stuff written, it just needs editing.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. Misfits is like my favourite TV show ever and this fic is based on a drawing done by burdge-bug on deviantart. Check her out, she's awesome. **

**http:/burdge-bug(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/#/d3gi8we **


End file.
